The Memory
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Dan died insted of Lizzie. Lizzie has silently been missing him. But the truth is, everyone else misses him too. And maybe love doesn't fade away after all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based off a song by Mayday Parade, "The Memory". It's one of my favorite songs. It's not a song fic, but this is based off the song.**

 **This is for fans of "I Will See You Next Time, Lizzie" done if Dan died insted of Lizzie. May become a multi shot. It will mostly be on recovery from grief and love even after someone you love isn't on earth anymore.**

 **Enjoy the tragedy.**

 **Captain Sparklez: And my outro!**

 **DUDE!**

 **Captain Sparklez: Well, to be honest, you never wrote a fic on me...**

 ***sigh* Enjoy the story.**

Stampy came running down the hallway, panicking. Lizzie and Stacy where waiting in the hallway, looking for clues for whom the White Pumpkin may be.

"Maybe it's that Ivor guy... he looks kind of shady." Lizzie said.

Before Stacy could respond, Stampy ran right into her, knocking her to the ground.

"STACY! LIZZIE!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"Pain..." groaned Stacy, lying on the floor. Lizzie helped her up.

"It's Dan!" Stampy told them, more calm but still panicked. "The White Pumpkin got him!"

"WHAT?" yelled Lizzie and Stacy at the same time.

"Come on!" Stampy exclaimed.

Lizzie took off running to the library, Stampy and Sracy right behind.

* * *

 _"Lizzie wake up!" exclaimed Dan late two nights before._

 _Lizzie opened her eyes and sat up, slightly alarmed Dan had made his way into her room at one in the morning._

 _"Dan, what is it?" she said, exhausted._

 _"You won't belive what I found! Come on!" he whispered. "I'd show anyone else, but Stampy's pretty tired, Cassie has her bedroom door locked for some weird reason, I don't know where Sparklez's room is, andTorque said not to bother him!"_

 _"Why not Stacy?" asked Lizzie rubbing her eyes._

 _"She said if I woke her up in the middle of the night again, she'd make me regret it! Now come on!" Dan told Lizzie, taking her hand and pulling her out of bed._

 _Dan silently led Lizzie into his room and up a set of stairs. The stairs led to a small upstairs room with a balcony._

 _"Wow, Dan, this is amazing..." Lizzie said in awe._

 _"Wait till you see the balcony." Dan told her, leading her towards the balcony._

 _"Wow..." Lizzie said, looking around. The swamp, even with the mobs everywhere, looked beautiful. The animals had come out to forage for food and the lilly pads and blue flowers along the water made it seem like a wonderful new world. "Dan, it's beautiful."_

 _"Sure is. Not as beautiful as you." Dan said._

 _"What?" asked Lizzie._

 _"Oh, nothing." Dan said._

 _"I never thought my rival would have feelings for me..." Lizzie told him with a smile._

 _"Well, I sort of do." Dan said, nervously turning red._

 _Lizzie kissed Dan and leaned her head on his chest._

 _"Don't worry... I love you too." she said._

* * *

Lizzie ran into the library and saw Dan lying on the floor, hand over the stab wound in his stomach, lookin up at the ceiling. His labored breathing showed he was alive, but not for long.

"Dan!" Lizzie exclaimed, running over to him. She sat down beside him, picked him up, and held him in her arms. Dan looked to Lizzie.

"Liz..." he said weakly.

"I'm here Dan! Don't worry, I'll get help! I'll find a potion, a golden apple, something!" Lizzie told him. Stampy and Stacy entered the room.

"Liz... it won't do any good. Even if you found one. Lizzie... I'm dying." Dan told her. Stampy looked like he was going to cry while Stacy's eyes where ful of tears.

"Please don't leave us Dan." Stacy told him. "We all need you."

Dan smiled weakly seeing Stampy and Stacy as well.

"Glad you arrived." Dan said.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Stampy. "We're your friends. Now, stay here, don't die, and I'll be back when I find some golden apples."

"Stampy..." Dan said, even more weakly than before. Stampy could tell that there wouldn't be time.

"We'll be here." Lizzie told Dan. "We'll all be here." As much as she tried to avoid crying, a tear ran down her cheek. Dan weakly lifted his other hand and wiped it away.

"I'll be okay..." Dan said, pressing his goggles into Lizzie's hand. He looked around at his friends one last time and gave a small smile before closing his eyes.

And he died.

Lizzie started to cry, softly and silently, but tears where running down her cheeks. Stampy, shocked, grabbed one end of the sofa and covered his mouth with the other, trying to prevent from crying but still crying. Stacy took a breath to prevent from crying and shut her eyes for a breif second, letting a tear run down her cheek. Then, the brown haired adventurer hugged Stampy. She vowed to herself that she would never let anyone hurt someone she cared about ever again.

Lizzie was thinking to herself.

 _I used to have you._

 _Now all I have are memories._

 **And the end!**

 **I got the idea of Stacy vowing to protect everyone of episode 11 of 's Annoying Villagers.**

 **I don't know where I get this tragedy from, it just comes to me naturally.**

 **Till next time...**

 **(Enchantment Table is chucked at me from across the room)**

 **COME ON! NOT AGAIN SPARKLEZ!**

 **this is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys!**

 **(Singing) Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then...**

 **Okay, enough _Victorious_ music. Time for chapter 2! **

**This is mainly about the funeral and everything. Like _I Will See You Next Time, Lizzie_ , the story will include easter eggs! **

**So, let's do thi- (arrow flies over head)**

 **WHAT THE- SPARKLEZ WHAT ARE YOU- OH I SEE... YOU WANNA GO? LET'S GO! (Pulls out dimond sword, puts on dimond helmet, and jumps on horse) Enjoy the story! (snaps horse's reigns) TO BATTLE SILVER! (rides off on horse)**

 _She, is everywhere I go, everyone I see,_

 _Winter's gone but I still can't sleep._

The words of that song still played inside of Lizzie's head as she put her pink hair in a bun and picked up the three white roses in a nice little bouquet tied with a light blue bow off her vanity table. Dressed in her black dress and veil, she was ready.

But not really.

As she walked out to where the burial would take place, she felt like she was going to faint. Her greif hurt, welling up inside her like a balloon waiting to burst. Dan wasn't just her friend- she loved him. She was in love with him. He had become her world, now her world had come crashing down on her.

It was cloudy and starting to rain. Stampy and Stacy where already there sitting in two chairs, leaving a third one for her. Stampy had on a suit and tie while Stacy wore a black dress like Lizzie, only without the black veil. Stampy held up an umbrella to sheild all three of them from the drizzling rain that day.

The oak coffin was still above ground. A pistons system would lower it into the ground. Lizzie stepped up in front of the coffin, pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, and read off the eulogy she wrote the day before.

"When other people looked at Dan, they saw a person. Every time I looked at Dan, I saw a kind, adventurous young man whom I was in love with. He... he was wonderful. Kind, smart, daring, funny... he was amazing. The truth is... we might have been enemies for years, but I loved him. And we all did. And he made these two weeks here at the mansion enjoyable, from the minute he arrived to the minute he was killed." Lizzie said. "He was a friend, a boyfriend, and an exceptional person. He will be missed very much."

A tear ran down Stacy's cheek. Stampy put her arm around her shoulder.

"But... of all the things Dan did that surprised me... the way he put up with death. Of corse, he didn't want to die, but when the time came... he was content with it. He was okay with his life and it ending right there, right on that floor in the library." Lizzie continued. "And I belive that we should, if and when we're about to die, should think of it in that same way."

Then Lizzie stepped down and sat in a chair next to Stacy, about to cry herself. Stacy put her arm around her. Stampy got up, pulled the leaver, and lowered the coffin into the ground.

* * *

 _Ten years ago_

 _Lizzie was running fast and hard._

 _"Hey cat lady!" yelled an angry voice. "You better keep running, because the minute I get my hands on you, I'll make you regret you ever touched my bike!"_

 _"I didn't scratch your bike! I swear!" Lizzie called again._

 _Someone threw a soda can at her head._

 _Lizzie saw her escape: a tree. She climbed it to the top and hid among the branches. Halfway up, her tin lunchbox fell out, but she kept climbing._

 _"Where'd she go?" asked the bully as she and her friends walked up to the tree._

 _"She must have left. Can't we leave her alone?" asked a boy._

 _"Fine." scoffed the bully, snatching up the lunnchbox and holding it up. "Look at this!"_

 _"Let's put this dreadful thing out of its existence." said another one of the bully's friends._

 _"Forget it. It's just a lunchbox." said the boy, walking away._

 _"Oh, you can walk away, but you'll miss all the fun!" the bully called._

 _And with that, the remaining bullies reduced the pink tin lunchbox to a clump of tin._

 _The next day, Lizzie walked to school and saw something on her desk. It was a brand new lunchbox, just like the one the bullies smashed. On top there was a note._

 _'LD Shadow,_

 _Sorry about your lunchbox. I got you a new one, in case you want it. I'm sorry I couldn't get them to stop and that I joined in chasing you. I hope you can forgive me._

 _TDM._

 _P.S. Just to let you know, I was not forced to write this. _

_P.S.S. I think you're pretty.'_

 **Aww... :')**

 **Til next time, this is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!**

 **Before we get things started, I'd like to tell all you Mineclash fans me and my sister are working on a Mineclash story! It's a little short, but it was my sister's idea and we're working o it togather. It would make a really y huge difference if you guys could get the story up to 100 reads. This would make my sister's day! Thanks!**

 **Here's another chapter. However, it was fueled by a suggestion from Guest!**

 **Guest writes to include what Lizzie and Dan where whispering about as part of the flashback.**

 **So, to open the chapter, her we are!**

 _"Psst! Lizzie! Over here!" whispered Dan to Lizzie. Lizzie walked over to where Dan was._

 _"What is it?" whispered Lizzie._

 _"Do you really think that these strangers are telling the truth? What if they killed Tourque? They could kill any one of us. It could be Sparklez, Stampy, Stacy...it could be you." Dan asked._

 _"Well... we don't know." Lizzie responded._

 _"You'll be okay. If anything ever happens to you, I'll protect you." Dan told her._

 _"I love you Dan." Lizzie told her._

 _"I love you too." Dan responded._

* * *

Lizzie was sitting on the couch in the library, holding Dan's goggles. Allie, one of the cats at the mansion, jumped up next to her. Lizzie turned away. She didn't feel like company right now.

"Lizzie?" asked Stacy, opening the door to the library. "If you're interested, Stampy and I are going to the town square...want to come?"

"No...I'm good." Lizzie responded.

"I'm worried about you... it's been two days and you haven't slept, barely eaten, and don't want to talk to either me or Stampy." Stacy told her.

"I'm fine!" snapped Lizzie. Realizing the change of tone in her voice, Lizzie quieted down.

"I...I just want to be left alone, okay?"

"Okay. But we're here if you want to talk to us." Stacy told her.

Lizzie didn't respond, just turned away. Stacy left the room and sighed.

"She's not opening up." Stacy said to Stampy. "I miss her."

"She'll talk when she's ready." Stampy told Stacy. "All we can do is be supportive until she opens up."

"When's that?" asked Stacy.

"I don't know." Stampy responded.

* * *

Lizzie was asleep that night in one of her light sleeps she had since Dan's death. She woke up this time to a draft in the window. She muttered to herself as she covered up the draft with a pillow.

That was when the draft blew a gust of wind into the room, spreading some papers on a desk. Lizzie got down and picked up the papers. That was when she saw one written in Dan's handwriting.

 _Dear Lizzie,_

 _I rember back when we where enemies. Then, over a tin lunchbox I elementary school, we became friends. Then later we became enemies again._

 _I just want to say you're the nicest, prettiest girl I've ever seen. I feel like we're even more than friends. Even death can't separate us. Nothing will ever prevent me from stopping loving you._

 _I guess what I want to say is... I love you._

 _I promise, I will never forget you, no matter what happens in my life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dan._

Lizzie closed the letter. It was true. Nothing would separate her and Dan. They where in love, even due to death.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked to see Stacy, holding a torch in her nightgown, standing in the doorway. "You okay? I heard some noises..." she asked.

"I'm fine, there was a draft." Lizzie said. "Hey Stacy... maybe I could sleep in my bedroom again tonight?"

"Well... of corse." Stacy said, confused but happy.

Lizzie knew all too well she didn't need to sleep in the library to be close to Dan.

She knew he would always be with her.

* * *

About an hour later, Dan looked into Lizzie's room. He smiled a small smile.

"Glad you're back Liz." he said.

"And never forget... I love you."

 **Ta da!**

 **That's a fitting end! What do you think Sparklez? Sparklez?**

 **(Sparklez jumps from celing)**

 **What where you-never** **mind. I hope you liked this fanfic... not one of my better ones, but I think I did okay.**

 **I'm starting a slot called one shot nation. For a mix of MCSM ships (OC or OTP) to be released soon!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
